Konoha highschool
by Omeed
Summary: In elementary or middle school Hinata Hyuga never had any friends because of her shyness. But now she is in high school and wishes to change herself and make friends and maybe just maybe find that special someone. Well lets not get our hopes up shall we. But will she succeed in her mission or will she remain friendless once again.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

chapter: 1

Hello there my name is Hinata Hyuga and I... am a nervous wreck. I graduated from middle school and know I will begin my life as a high school freshmen. In middle school I didn't have a single friend because I was quite shy and wouldn't talk much with anyone. I would sit in the back of class. No one would approach me and I was too scarred to approach them. I wasn't ignored or anything like that. My classmates did talk to me sometimes regarding schoolwork but otherwise left me alone. I was simply there and not there it is complicated to explain. But know in my high school years I will make at least a single friend if not many. I will get over my shyness and become a social butterfly. But that is easier said than done.

I was standing in front of the school gates and it was crowded inside. Seniors were trying to recruit new members for their own respective clubs. In konoha high it is compulsory for all students to take part in club activities. In middle school I didn't join any clubs. But know I will join a club, it is an opportunity to make friends, I must take it. There must be someone who will become my friend I just have to look harder. But the question is which club should I join? I took a deep breath and weaved my way through the crowd of people towards the club notice board.

I started scanning the many notices stuck on the board. there were a lot of sports club here. Should I join a sports club. Nowadays sports are quite popular among the females. I never played any sports before but I think I could use a little exercise. Ah there is a sewing club as well and a tea ceremony club. They do sound safe and nice. Maybe I should try them out first before I decide on a club. I was deep in thought that the tap on my shoulder scared me out of my wits. I yelped and turned around in shock. A girl with brown hair tied in two buns stood behind me and was smiling kindly at me. She had big brown eyes that held a mischievous glint to them.

She was ... amused.

"Sorry to have surprised you but I was wondering if you would like to join the archery club?" She asked with a friendly smile on her face.  
"Um ... I-I... w-well I ... don't know a-a-anything about a-archery ... and ...um.."  
"Its alright, me and the rest of the seniors will teach you how. You don't have to worry we are all friendly. Tell you what? why don't you visit us at the archery club and take a look and then decide if you want to join or not." She handed me one of the flyers in her hand. I toke the flyer and hid the lower half of my face with it as a form of a barrier as I looked up at her from underneath my bangs.  
"C-can ... I r-r-really look?"

Her smile widened and she giggled. "Of course you can. You can take a look now or after school or tomorrow even. There is no harm in looking." For some reason I felt embarrassed for asking such a question. "T-thank you" I said shyly as I bowed to her to show my gratitude. She giggled and excused her self to hand out the notices to the other first years. She was a nice person. Maybe she will become my friend. I couldn't help but smile at the thought. I looked down at the piece of paper. Maybe I will go take a look, I hope I wont be intruding. There was a lot of time before the classes start and thus I went to visit the archery club first.

* * *

I finally arrived at the archery club. After almost getting lost I finally found the archery club. It was crowded, a lot of first years had also came. I was never good with crowds but I have to show a little bit of endurance if I want to make friends. So I stayed at the back of the crowd and my held head down. 'I am so nervous, there are so many people here. endure it, endure it, endure it. ' I chanted in my head and then one of the seniors ushered us in as the first batch of first years left the club room chatting excitedly.

The first years were all seated at the far back of the room and observed the archery club members as they practiced. The senior, that ushered us in, started to welcome us and began explaining various things about archery and its history excitedly. 'She must really love archery' I thought with a small smile on my face. Questions were asked here and there and then came the demonstrations.

The school's girl's archery team captain began the demonstration. She was tall, slim and beautiful. She had her long black hair in a high ponytail. Her skin a little tanned and her eyes bright blue. I blushed.' She is really pretty'. I wasn't the only one who thought so. The first years all had a blush on their cheeks boys and girls alike.

Every arrow hit its mark except for the last one that was a little off the target. But we all cheered and clapped for her. She was amazing with that bow. Everyone here probably loved the sport.

The captain smiled at us and asked if we would like to try as well. Everyone agreed. I also wanted to try it. The captain looked so content when she was demonstrating and the other members of the club all looked very happy as well. Maybe I could also learn to love the sport along with them.

I toke the bow in my hand and aligned the arrow as the seniors had instructed us. My heart was beating at an abnormal rate. I took a deep breath in and tried to stretch the string towards myself. But it wouldn't stretch. I tried again and again but it was too hard. With all my power I pulled the string backwards. I had my eyes closed and no doubt my face was red. A senior came and slowly toke the bow and arrow away from me.

"Its Ok you don't have to try so hard, with a little bit of muscle training you will be able to shoot an arrow but not right now" She said softly trying not to offend me.I blushed out of embarrassment and held my head low as I nodded my head. I heard the others in the room giggle and whisper about my embarrassing performance. I blushed even harder. I don't think I will be any good in archery.

'Ok archery is too hard for me so lets just check the other club as well there are many to choose from. with that thought in mind I went to the tennis club. The tennis ball had hit me on the head. Tennis was thus considered dangerous by me. Track team,soccer, volleyball, table tennis I visited them all most of which I was forced to visit. I decided to join a club that is more sensible for me to join. 'I think I am just not made for sports' sigh. I decided to visit the photography club and the sewing club after school was finished. But for now lets get to class.

* * *

I went to my class and sat in one of the empty seats in the back so that I wont bother anyone. There are a few girls here in class maybe I should talk to them. I have to be the one to make the move.  
But... what should I talk about. um... um... about the weather. no no no. A ... um ...hm... oh darn I have to say something. with that I slowly got up from my seat and tried to calm my nerves. My face was probably adorning a blush. With determinasion I looked up and

Ring Ring Ring

The school bell rang and students started entering their classes. The girls seated them selves back to their respective seats. I slowly sat back down and sighed. well there is always a next time.

Our home room teacher was a very beautiful lady. She had long untamed black hair and red eyes. Her eyes were unique but held a gentleness to them like a mother's.  
"My name is Kurenai Yuhi and I am your home room teacher this year. Lets all get along shall we." She smiled such a kind smile.  
"Ok every one, introduce your selves to the class starting from the front row"  
My classmates started to introduce themselves and before I knew it, it was my turn. 'Alright, deep breaths deep breaths the first impression is very important don't blow this chance hinata' I stood up and mustered up the courage to look up at the class. I have to make a good is so nerve wrecking.

"H-hello my name is hinata hyuga i-it is very nice to meet you all." I bowed and proceeded with the introduction."M-my hobbies are gardening and cooking um.. and I want to be a teacher in the future I hope we can all be friends t-thank you." I bowed again and sat down.

I was quite happy with my introduction. I still couldn't get the stutter under control but I hope I made a good impression. After a few more students introduced themselves, class started.

* * *

School was over now and I was making my way back from the sewing club. The members of the sewing club were a little bit intense regarding female clothing and all of them were males.I never was good at conversing with girls let alone boys. I wasn't very good with dealing with boys but like any other high school girl I also want a prince of my own. But that is very fast, for now lets focus on making female friends.

I sighed for the fiftieth time that day. I still couldn't talk to my classmates. I did try but all in vain I couldn't get the words out. Will I be friendless in high school as well. I sighed once again. Well I will just have to try a little harder tomorrow. That's right tomorrow is a new day and my high school life has just began. With a smile on my face I decided to go home for the day and check the remaining clubs tomorrow. After all I still have time.

As I turned the corner I collided with something or someone and lost my balance. I dropped my bag and was falling backwards but two strong hands grabbed my shoulders and prevented my embarrassing and painful fall and steadied me up again "sorry about that, I was in a hurry" the person bend down and shoved the content of my bag back inside and handed it back to me.

"N-no I-I wasn't looking s-s-straight, I-I am s-sorry" I retrieved my bag from him and looked up to see ... a prince.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read my fan fiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter: 2

'The foreigners and the lunch box'

A prince is standing right in front of me. He is the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. He has spiky blonde hair and a pair of clear blue eyes like the ocean itself. There were three scar lines on both of his cheeks which surprisingly made him look cute like a baby fox. He had sun kissed skin with a beautifully shaped nose. He perfectly fits the description of a foreign beauty.

"Sorry about that."

After handing me my bag he gave one last apology and the brightest smile that almost blinded me and went speeding through the hallways. I stood there for quite a while, gazing at his retreating back. Whats going on? My heart just wont calm down, what is this strange warmth in heart? I read about this in many manga, the bumping encounter and this rapid heart beat. Could this possibly be the beginning of something as beautiful as ... love?!

With that thought all the blood in my body rushed to my face. Stop right there Hinata, this isn't a manga its reality don't you dare label this as love, you don't even know the boy and besides any girl's heart would skip a beat if met by such a beautiful person. Anyhow I should first concentrate on not to be a loner in high school and make friends before even thinking about love.

Giving my self a nod of agreement I went home.

* * *

A little cut here and a little cut there and behold my sausage octopus. I carefully put Mr octopus with the rest of his friends on the left side of my lunch box. My delicious lunch has been prepared. I woke up early just to prepare this magical box. Today for sure I will invite my classmates to have lunch together and impress them with my cooking. I will reel them in with my lunch box just like it is said in my 'how to make friends' guide, its quite useful. I am very confident in my cooking skills I still remember how Hanabi and Neji would compliment my cooking. I smiled as I recalled the lively atmosphere at the dinner table.

The lively chatter of Hanabi, Neji ni's humorous remarks, father's smile as he would listen to Hanabi and Neji ni, and the angelic laughter of my mother. This house was once a container of all our laughter and happiness. It held a warmth to it that made me feel safe and eager to come home from school. But now it seems that it was just a beautiful dream.

"Good morning Onee chan, your early today." I heard a small voice say. I turned around to see my little sister Hanabi standing at the kitchen door.

"Good morning Hanabi, did I woke you up? sorry."

She shook her head and yawned. My little sister is just so cute with her brown ruffled hair and chubby pale cheeks. She was rubbing her eyes to rid her self of the remaining dew of sleep, and she was wearing a cute sponge bob T shirt. I giggled at her cuteness. What can I say I love my little sister very much.

"Whats so funny?" She asked with a smile of her own.

"N-nothing."

"What is that? A lunch box?"

"Yes, it is my masterpiece. I also made one for you its on the shelf over there." I pointed towards the box on the shelf.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to make one for me. I could have gotten something from the cafeteria." She went to the fridge and got herself a cartoon of milk.

"Its alright. I wanted to make one for you besides I had time." I told her cheerfully.

"hmm."

I sighed,There was a time when she sometimes, if not always, used to beg me to make her a lunch box and when I would add a Hanabi shaped rice ball in her lunch box she would pout saying she looked better then she would burst out laughing and reward me with a bone crushing hug. I smiled at the memory of a six year old Hanabi's brilliant smile as she hugged me.

I rapped a cloth around my lunch box to keep it warm and secure. I took my bag case and wore my school shoes.

"I'm off." I called inside the house waiting for a reply of any kind but it never came.

"Sigh" I turned around and opened the door but before I could step outside I heard a small "be safe". I smiled and left to go to school.

* * *

I was walking to school smiling no more like grinning. Today was starting to be pretty good I think its a sign of something good happening today. Yesterday was unsuccessful but today I have this feeling that I will be able to complete my mission. I giggled to my self. I bowed to the mail man and the neighbours in greeting. They returned my greeting and I went my merry way to school.

There on the other side of the road there was an elderly lady and she looked troubled. She was looking around here and there and would look back down at a piece of paper in her hand. Guess she needs help with the directions so I went to her to offer my assistance.

She had her grayish hair tied in a small braid, because of old age she had a hump in her back but she looked very healthy. She was wearing a light pink dress. She also had a small bag with her. She probably came to visit someone. When I was near enough for her to see me she smiled a warm smile and I blushed. That smile reminded me of my own grandmother.

"Pardon me lass but I seem t'be lost. Can ya tell me where this'ere house is?" she said as she handed me the piece of paper she was looking at before. I nodded and examined the paper now in my hand.

"A um... m-mam you sh-should h-have p-passed the a-address from um... your w-way here."

"Eh? Really? The Gods may know all these houses look the same t'me it ain't nothin like the countryside."

"If y-you don't mind I-I can um... l-lead you t-there." I offered to help since I didn't want her to wander around here and besides its still early I can manage a detour to school.

"ah if it ain't no trouble lass?" She asked worriedly.

"n-no not at all m-mam."

I gave a reassuring smile to her and began to lead the way. along the way she told me that she came to visit her son and his family. it was supposed to be a surprise from them but she got lost somehow or another. She was a nice lady although a little too energetic for her age. She chatted away on our way to her son's home.

* * *

We arrived at her son's home it wasn't that far though. I bowed my head in respect to the elderly lady and bit her farewell. And so I resumed my walk to school. It felt very good, I was happy to have been able to help someone. That happiness soon faded as I realized I didn't recognize this street. I was lost!

Oh no I am going to be late I just know it. I walked passed this same park four times already I have been walking in circles. this is only the second day of my high school life and I am going to be late what will father say if he found out. I shivered and ran straight ahead not sure where it lead to but hoped it would lead me to a familiar neighbourhood. my lower abdomen started to hurt because of all that running. I stopped to catch my breath I wheezed out of breath. I am never going to run again and with that I crossed the track team out of the list of ' _the potential clubs I should join'._

"GET OUT OF THE WAY"

Eh? What? I turned my head around and then it went black for a second and then came a headache when I opened my eyes every thing was spinning. Ah a crescent moon was still visible even at day time wow the wonders of mother nature. The weight on top of me groaned and began to lift itself up.

"AH SORRY! OH GOD! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? ARE YOU ALIVE?" said the frantic voice of the girl that ran me over with her... purple bicycle.

"h-huh? ah... y-yes." I clutched my head because of the pain and looked carefully at the frantic girl.

She had long platinum hair with her bangs covering her right eye, her eyes were blue like sapphires with full pink lips. I met another foreigner are all foreigners this pretty. She was wearing konoha high's uniform. So we both go to the same school?!

The girl was still fussing over me looking for any wounds or any form of injury that may have been caused by the clash. she grabbed my right arm it seems I scraped my elbow when we fell it was a little scratch.

"Ah n-no really I-I am f-fine but are y-you alright?" I asked concerned for her.

"Oh I'm OK because you broke my fall ah SORRY AGAIN." she joined her hands in front of me and bowed her head and kept on apologizing.

"Ah i-its f-fine really, s-see I have a b-band aid with m-me." I toke a band aid from my skirt pocket and placed it over my wound.

"see." I showed her my freshly bandaged elbow to her for her confirmation. She sighed in relief and then smiled.

"Thank God." she got up on her feet and extended a hand towards me to help me up.

"Ino Yamanaka." It toke me a few seconds to understand what she meant. I smiled back at her and accepted her out stretched hand.

"Hinata Hyuga." She helped me back on my feet and laughed.

"Hinata chan you really shouldn't stand in the middle of the road." I believe I was on the side walk.

"Oh I-I um... I didn't m-mean to um... I got l-lost on my w-way to s-school."

"haha you got lost on your way to school huh. Eh? SCHOOL?!" She checked her wrist watch and her eyes practically bulged out of her sockets and she let out a scream. She quickly readied her bicycle and looked back at me.

"Get on Hinata chan. We go to the same school right I will give you a ride." huh? w-wait what? Isn't it illegal to carry a passenger on a bicycle above the age of six?

"Come on we're going to be late if we dilly dally any longer." Ino san grabbed my hand and jerked me towards the seat behind her.

"y-yes." I sat behind Ino san on the bicycle seat.

"Grab on tight Hinata chan I am going to go turbo." I did as I was told and as soon as I grabbed Ino san's shoulders the bicycle sped away. I hurriedly encircled Ino san's waist and held onto her for dear life. If she was speeding like this when we crashed into each other then I most likely should be in the hospital right about now.

How can a bicycle accelerate like this, Ino san must have very strong legs, wait a second is she cycling on the side walk? Ino san suddenly started to paddle even faster causing me to close my eyes and cling to her even more. I believe Ino san just broke a lot of cycling rules in Japan.

The bicycle suddenly screeched to a halt. but I still held onto Ino san afraid I will fall from the speeding ride. Then the bell rang indicating the start of first period. I opened my eyes and looked up. Ino san was huffing and puffing most likely out of breath she looked back at me and smiled a victorious smile.

"Made it." She declared as she flashed the victory sign to me.

"Y-y-y-yes." We made it. I am alive. I am fine. I made it.

* * *

It really was a very adventurous morning. I parted my ways with Ino san at the entrance when she rushed inside the school building, it was lunch break now and it was time to show my culinary skills to my classmates. The girls had invited me to their group for lunch. The Gods are smiling at me Oh thank you I wont let this opportunity go to waste.

"Hinata san you made your own lunch?" One of the girls inquired.

"y-yes."

"Hinata san really does look like the motherly type."

"Come on Hinata san show us your bento."

It was working from today onward I wont eat my lunch alone anymore. I opened the box and it was ruined. It completely lost it former beauty it held when I prepared it this morning. All the shaking about when I was running and on the ride with Ino san must have caused this.

"It um... certainly is a surprise." Said one of the girls.

I bowed my head trying to hide my burning red face from the others. This was the worst day ever.


End file.
